First book, Leesh's POV
by Nickit
Summary: 3 chapters into Claire's, so I decided to start Leesh's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy!**

**Starting this, since I'm on the third chapter of Kuh-laire! I know, this one's gonna have to be shorter. But whatevs.**

**Nickit!**

The Rivera Estate

10:52 PM

August 31st

_You make me wanna LALA_

_In the kitchen, on the floor_

_I'll be your best friend_

_When I meet you at the do-_

Alicia picked up the phone.

"Heyyyy!" Alicia squealed.

"Hold on, I'm getting K&D." said the girl on the other end, who was obviously Massie.

"Hi guys!" Dylan said.

"Hey." Kristen greeted them.

"What's up?" Dylan asked nervously.

"I can't go with you guys tomorrow!" Massie wailed.

"Why?" Alicia wanted to know.

"I have the flu." her best friend lied. Alicia could tell, but decided not to confront her.

"God, you sound AWFUL!" Kristen said, falling for Massie's trap.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." Dylan suggested.

"Come on, Dilly, we have to go!" Alicia tried to persuade Dylan.

"We'll bail." agreed Kristen, ignoring Alicia.

"You go. But I want to hear everything." said Massie.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Alicia hung up, wondering why Mass was bailing on them.

The range rover

8:05 AM

September 2nd

Alicia left her mansion slowly, still pondering Massie's ditch. As she neared the car she saw a girl with pin-straight blond hair and aqua eyes in the window, trying to take a picture while Massie shoved her down into her seat. Could this be the girl Mass had bailed on them for?

"Hey!" she squealed as she slid in and Massie hugged her.

"Heyy." Massie smiled warmly, making Alicia forget about her suspicions. For a second.

"Who's the stowaway?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Claire. Her family is staying in the guest house until they can afford their own place." she said, curling her lip in disgust at the word 'afford'.

"Oh." Alicia mumbled, feeling guilty for have thought Massie would ditch her for that girl.

"Want some gummy feet?" Claire offered.

"I stopped eating those around the time I stopped breastfeeding." Massie retorted.

"And I never started." Alicia agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Range Rover

8:20 AM

September 2nd

They had picked up K&D and were getting close to the school when all their phones started ringing their fave songs at once: Lala, Stronger, and Toxic. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan whipped out their cells.

**MASSIE: she's g2g**

Alicia typed a quick reply

**ALICIA: **so do her bangs

**MASSIE: check out the shoes**

Alicia turned back to check out Claire's Keds at the same time as Kristen and Dylan.

**KRISTEN: better dead than ked**

**MASSIE: not a GLU**

**ALICIA: **GLU?

**MASSIE: Girl Like Us**

Slipping her phone back in the case, Alicia looked back at Claire for a millisecond, feeling a bit guilty. She pushed that back in her mind and went back to laughing with the others.

OCD

8:27 AM

September 2nd

"Oh my gosh!" Massie squealed.

"Skye!" the rest of the PC screamed.

"Hi, guys." Skye, the eighth grade alpha greeted them.

"I haven't seen you since fifth grade, in elementary school!" Massie declared.

"I know!" Skye agreed. "How was Galwaugh this summer?"

"So--" Massie began to answer when Isaac came marching up to her. Alicia wondered why Isaac sounded so mad.

"You left Claire in the car!" he shouted.

"I thought you were going to let her out." Massie smiled calmly.

Alicia giggled but stopped when Massie glared at her.

"Good luck with your babysitting job." Skye smirked as she turned and left.

Alicia felt bad for Massie and herself because this would totally be spread.

Massie told them to meet her in the entrance hall and she argued with Isaac for a bit, then caught up with them.

"Hey guys, let's hit the Starbucks kiosk before class." she suggested.

"Kay!" they all agreed.

Minutes later they were drinking chai lattes and laughing at the mathletes.

"Hey, you guys!" Jena, who seemed to be wearing her dog's shirt(as leesh had just pointed out) said. "How was your summer? Hey, Massie, I hear that fashion don't is your new BFF!"

"WHAT?" Massie screamed.

"Everyone's saying you have a new BFF." she explained. "It's been a while since we've had a real fashion don't here. I heard you're going to get her for the PC!"

Massie said something, but Alicia was no longer listening. Claire was running towards them. It was only once she caught up that she realized that Kristen had dropped her latte on herself.

"Kristen, are you okay?" Claire asked, actually sounding worried.

"Claire, did I invite you to my BBQ?" Massie cut in before Kris could answer.

"Um, no?" Claire answered.

Alicia felt another pang of guilt for Claire. She was about to get nailed.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?" Massie giggled.

Alicia hi-fived her half-heartedly when they got the cue to leave. Massie stayed, talking to Claire as Alicia sauntered off to save a seat for Kristen in art.

OCD art class

11:35 AM

September 2nd

Alicia fidgeted, waiting for Kristen. She had stretched her vintage RL blazer over the seat beside her to ward off newcomers.

Suddenly Claire walked in and Vincent pointed her to the saved spot.

"Alicia, this isn't the changing parlor at Saks. Take the blazer off the seat." he ordered her. Alicia glared at Claire, pointing at the stool in the front. Claire shrugged.

_You make me wanna—_

**MASSIE: CLAIRE JUST CALLLED US BITCHES**

**DYLAN: ?**

**DYLAN: HOW RUDE**

**KRISTEN: SHE JUST MET US**

**MASSIE: I VOTE HER OFF THE ISLAND**

**DYLAN: DONE**

**KRISTEN: DONE**

With some regret, Alicia typed:

**ALICIA: AND DONE**

Alicia sighed. She had to do this.

"Claire, can I borrow the red paint?"

"Sure!" Claire answered.

Alicia swiped her brush in the paint and, on her way back, bumped into Claire.

"Sorry!" she said quickly as she pulled out her phone.

**ALICIA: .**

**KRISTEN: ?**

**ALICIA: .**

**KRISTEN: ?????**

**ALICIA: .=CLAIRE GOT HER PERIOD**

Alicia saw Kristen look around at Claire and giggle and Claire bite her lip nervously, obviously wondering what happened.

OCD café

12:24 PM

September 2nd

As Kristen dished on what Alicia had done, Alicia watched Claire watching them and shot a glare at her. Massie waited for Kristen to finish before air-clapping twice and assuming their famed gossip position and asking for twenty gossip points.

"I have plans with a Briarwood boy on Saturday." Massie announced.

"Since WHEN?" Alicia squealed, feeling a tugging suspicion in her mind.

"Yesterday, at Galwaugh Farms." Massie explained.

"While you were SICK?" Alicia asked, her suspicions confirmed.

"I wasn't sick all day." Massie said, making an excuse.

"Oh." Alicia said, not believing her.

"Anyway." Massie continued. "He is fifteen, HOT, and has his own horse."

"He sounds perfect." Kristen gushed.

"Totally." Dylan agreed.

"Tell us every detail." Alicia nodded, pushing back her suspicions. "Every last one."

And Massie did.

Briarwood academy, behind a stone wall

3:25 PM

September 4th

As the heavy doors flew open, Alicia and the other girls popped their heads over the wall. Alicia wondered for the umpteenth time why the heck were they doing this. This could be considered stalking. And for one boy that Massie likes.

"What does he look like again?" Alicia asked grumpily. "There's too many boys."

"Dahh-ling," Dylan did her best diva impersonation. "The-ah is nev-ah too mah-ny boys out the-ah."

"Shhhhh!" Massie silenced them. "He looks like Leo Dicaprio."

"Every guy at BW looks like that!" Alicia whispered, getting impatient.

"Yeah, but Chris Abeley has messy hair in BLOND!" Massie sighed.

Alicia grumbled something about Chrisabeley and a pie hole. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant Would You Rather.

"Would you rather…" she began with a mischevious smile. "A kiss from Chrisabeley after he ate cool ranch Doritos and drank pickle juice or a kiss from Chrisabeley after he barfed clam chowder?"

"Both" Massie whisper-shouted. "Now shut up!"

Alicia giggled and accepted the binoculars from Dylan.


	3. Chapter 3

OCD Orange Julius Kiosk

9:25 AM

September 5th

"Oh my gosh, where are Dylan and Mass?" sighed Kristen impatiently.

"Seriously. We need them to help with your project." Alicia agreed.

They both sipped their pina colada smoothies, waiting for the two MIA girls to join them. Finally, they saw Massie giggling with Dylan, drinking a blended crème frappucino.

"Ehmagawd, where have you been?" shouted Alicia.

"Just planning Kristen's company." Massie said quickly.

"Uh oh, gotta run! Class is in two minutes and I have Fashion on the fourth floor." Dylan panicked.

"Same here!" Massie said and skipped away to the elevator.

"What biatches." Alicia sighed.

Kristen nodded and left, leaving Alicia to make a run for her English class.

The Block estate

7:30 PM

September 5th

"Hey!" Alicia said, entering the living room attempting to hold two small boxes.

"Thanks for helping." Massie said sarcastically, eyeing her boxes.

"Hey, these are HEAVY!" she protested.

"Whatevs." Massie said, ending the argument. "Where are they?"

"Seriously." Alicia agreed.

"OMG, are they ditching?" Massie worried.

"Um, no. This is what it was like when me and Kris were waiting, and it turned out you weren't ditching. Even though it took a while." Alicia said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Wow, touchy!" Massie said. It obviously hadn't worked.

Suddenly K&D walked in, Kristen carrying five boxes and Dylan with four.

"See, leesh that is how you HELP." Massie said.

Alicia was about to reply then thought better of it. She knew Massie would have a reply set up so she decided there was no point. She saw K&D exchange a gaze, like "WTF?" but didn't care.

The Block estate

8:00 PM

September 5th

Claire walked in. When Alicia saw her sheep PJs, she burst out laughing. After they all took them in and had a small giggle, each girl went back to folding.

"What are you doing?"

Alicia refused to look up or else Massie might take it as friendliness towards the dork. As Kendra explained, she felt yet another pang of guilt, wondering why she felt so guilty. After all, Claire was just another dumb LBR. Right?

After a while, the girls headed off to the cabana, Claire coming in during the middle of their intense Would you rather? game.

"Claire, what would you rather be?" Alicia asked, trying to apologize with her eyes. "A friendless loser or someone with tons of friends who secretly hate you?"

"Someone with tons of friends who secretly hate me, I guess." Claire answered nervously.

Massie glared questioningly at Alicia, so she had to come up with a biting remark quickly.

"Congratulations, you're halfway there. The friends part is the only one you're missing." she said, faux-coolly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I KNOW EVERYONE HATES AUTHOR'S NOTES. I just wanted to explain why I've been Missing In Armani (lmao) for the last two weeks.**

**My computer has been absolutely DEADIFIED!**

**I am so sorry to everyone but there is zero I could do about it. So I'm starting on Claire's newest chapter, then to Alicia, etc etc.**

**Tata,**

**Nickit!**


End file.
